


[Podfic] Sands of Time by CoffeeQuill

by Shaili_fyre



Series: [Podfic] What it Takes Series by CoffeeQuill [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Bounty Hunters, Crushes, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Cobb Vanth, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando!Cobb, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Swimming, Training, Tusken Raiders (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre/pseuds/Shaili_fyre
Summary: Vanth put his hands up quickly in a surrender. “I’m not asking for it back,” he said. “Your code says it’s yours. You did your half of our deal and then some. But you taking it leaves me without any armor at all. I’m going to need something. And with your answers of how people have joined the Mandalorians… you said I’d make a good one.”Din leaned back.---In the aftermath, Vanth makes a request that Din finds himself unwilling to deny. With brewing feelings, he agrees to train him as a Mandalorian, and both set foot on a winding path together. Sequel to Little Talks.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cobb Vanth, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Omera
Series: [Podfic] What it Takes Series by CoffeeQuill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Sands of Time by CoffeeQuill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sands of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368347) by [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/6/items/sands-of-time-coffee-quill-din-cobb-ch-1/Sands%20of%20Time%20-%20Coffee%20Quill%20-%20DinCobb%20-%20Ch%201.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Sands of Time - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368347/chapters/66878119)

**Author:** [CoffeeQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill)

**Reader:** [Shaili_fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaili_fyre)

**Length:** 30:07

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/6/items/sands-of-time-coffee-quill-din-cobb-ch-1/Sands%20of%20Time%20-%20Coffee%20Quill%20-%20DinCobb%20-%20Ch%201.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
